A Fairies Tale (Re-Make)
by shadowsythe22
Summary: A complete remake of my original work "A Faries Tale". if you've read the original i implore you to give this one a shot.
1. An Unlikely Protagonist

Would you believe me if i told you that the world was a kind place? well... i would say that it isn't...some would agree, others would disagree. the answer to that question rests upon the way you look at the world. some people go through life all sunshine and rainbows... others are made to suffer. and those who suffer usually are made to suffer for good reason, simply because they are scum, and they made the wrong choices in life. but what about those who suffer and have done no wrong? how can such a thing be... the kindest of people... brutally murdered, raped, tortured... for what? pleasure? money? power?

believe what you want... but the world is not a kind place. oh no... this world is a festering swell of hatred and evil. hatred and vile intent lurks around every corner. people fear the dark... like they should, because that's where the monsters are. i'm not talking about the dragons up in the mountains... or the undead walking the marshes... or even the creatures stalking the dark forest. i'm talking about the real monsters... the ones wearing the faces of people and ponies you pass on the street. the ones who can fake a smile and then stab you're back the second the lights go out. i'm talking about the people who ruin the lives of other for personal gain. but before you should decide that... you should know the world we live in...and what its done to me personally.

in this crazy...crazy world we live in, where humans and ponies co exist. humans have their vast understanding of sciences...and the ability to use most tools other cannot with our opposable thumbs and nimble statures. pony shave brought something just as deep and complex as science and tools, but vastly different... they offer us magic. science is mathematical and understandable... magic is the opposite. magic is irratical and spontaneous... unpredictable...but at the same time very predictable. when both are used for the right purposes they can create wonderful things... but when used wrong... people will die... in the flash of a light, a wave of magic or radiation countless lives can abruptly end before they had a chance to begin. and although i live... my life was over before it could begin.

my name is Zachary Miles. and i'm a freak... and outcast... why? because technically my entire existence shouldn't be a possibility. my mother...was human... my father however... was a unicorn. in this world relationships between ponies and humans isn't all too strange. it happens, and while most people disagree its still there. its not the fact that my mother married a pony... its just the fact that i've been born. many marriages like that have been made... but none have ever produced a child until now. you would think that something like this would be a miracle... but its quite the opposite. i learned at a young age that people are afraid of things they don't understand.

all through my childhood i was treated as an outcast, bullied, and beaten. i had to learn how to fight just to protect myself, and i always carried a pocket knife around with me, even to school. but that something like that wasn't too much help, but it made me feel better. i grew up with almost zero friends, any friends i did have didn't last. by the time i was 20 i moved away from my hometown of . i moved to ponyville to begin a new start, took everything i had, which wasn't much. i have 3000 bits to my name, a bunch of old stuff from my childhood, and my name, which also wasn't worth much. i moved to ponyville... and i can tell you, that life didn't exactly get better... but it wasn't as bad a before. were nopony knows who, or should i say...what i am.

i'm not at the young age of 22, i live in a shitty apartment in the bad parts of town, i work in a dead end job, and i smoke like a chimney. and still people hate me. my co workers hate my guts, buy boss barely notices i exist, my landlord is an asshole like 24/7. the only person who's ever nice to me is , the sweet old lady living under me who sometimes bakes me pies. i live at an apartment building, which is rather cheap, but comes with only 3 rooms. bedroom, bathroom, and livingroom/kitchen. the rent is 350 a month and i have to provide my own heat and air conditioning. so in the winter i plug in my space heater...in the summer i have a fan... that's it. its not that bad... except for the people that live next to me. other than , the rest of my neighbors are all scum. the girl next door, Noel, is a whore, and that's not an insult... i see her bring new men in every other day... and i hear what goes on. the apartments are shitty, so of course they've got thin walls.

one of the tenants, Sam, is a pothead drug dealer. i can tell because he smokes more than i do, and it's certainly not tobacco. they guy living on the very end of the second floor is bruce, a good for nothing lowlife that beats his girlfriend and drinks constantly. but of course this part of town would be like this, its not the cleanest. i read before that ponyville used to be a nice place... and parts of it still are. the half i live in the human district... then there's the pony district. the two districts intermingle, but the housing is different. i work at a shitty little corner store at the edge of the human district, it doesn't see much business, but enough to keep it going.

Before i said that the world is a vile and corrupt place... this is true. and the people who say it isn't are simply blind to the real world. the world is like this simply because of the people that live in it. the kind that take advantage of the weak. the kind that lie cheat and steal their way to the top. those who rape kill and brutalize others to get what they want, those kinds of people are a cancer to this world... and i'm certainly not helping to stop them. people, by nature, are greedy and evil... but what if i told you that people can change? they can become something greater. well it turns out they can...believe it or not. people can change... and all they need to change is a little bit of love.

i never believed this either... until i met her, until i made a friend, and until everything about my life started to unravel and take form simply because for once in my life somebody was kind to me. i was always told i was special, that there's a reason i was born. i never believed a word of it, i thought it was all crap. well i take it all back... sometimes people are made to suffer only that they can become stronger. all my life i've lived in darkness...wondering if i'd ever escape... and that's when it happened... i saw a light... it was faint... a small flame. but when i saw it i knew that if i cared for this light, and nurtured it, the fire would grow, and give me light and warmth. and it all began on that one day after work.

"and where do you think you're going?" asked a woman behind me. jessica. my co worker. i looked back at her and pointed to the clock over the door of the small convenience store.

"6 o'clock..." i said. "my shifts over..." i said zipping up my hoodie as i got ready to head out.

"whatever...see ya later loser..." she said with a snarl.

"love you too jess..." i said sarcastically as i opened the door and left the shop. as i left the shop into the bitter cold of winter i stopped just outside of the door. i reached into my back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter... just a quick after work smoke. i lit that cigarette and made my way home. but i didn't make it far in one direction before i suddenly remembered... i've gotta get some groceries. i'm not a good cook... so my groceries consist mainly of easy to cook meals and frozen dinners. its not a fabulous living... but its a living nonetheless. so with that in mind i immediately turned around and started heading the other way towards the local grocer.

the walk doesn't take too long, only about ten minutes and i was there. i like to go to this grocer because its in the nicer parts of town, and its a lot cheaper than most. i made my way inside and checked my wallet to see how much i had to spend. $47... that's all i had on me. its not much... but the food i buy is cheap...so its plenty. i grabbed a basket and made my way down the isles. frozen dinners, and ramen... as well as some milk.. that's all i need. i carried my basket of crap food to the counter and the cashier ringed me up to a total of $25.37. i payed the nice young mare, bagged all my stuff and headed out. i made my way out of the store and took a small detour through the park. the reason i took this detour is because usually its just nicer to walk in the cold, plus my neighbor Noel is probably in the middle of her 6 o'clock "meeting" right about now. the woman might be a whore... but she's very punctual. and in all the times i've actually talked to her, she seems like such a sweet thing. i remember asking her once why she did this to herself... and all she said was. "times are tough... you gotta do what you can to get by."... fucking, amen to that... though i'm not very keen on selling my body anytime soon, not like anybody would want it anyway.

i was walking through the park with my head in the clouds when i was suddenly pulled back to earth by a loss of balance. i was falling... not, i tripped over something. i then hit the ground dropping my groceries and letting out a pronounced" oof. and my "off" was followed by another sound of the same kind. but it wasn't mine, it came from someone else. i turned around on the ground to see that i hadn't tripped over something... but rather ran into someone...or somepony, i should say. she was a purple coated pony with a unicorns horn and purple hair. she shook her head and looked over at me. suddenly a feeling of regret and worry washed over her face.

"oh my god are you alright?" she asked. "i had my head in the clouds i didn't see where i was going." she started saying things out loud and apologizing. i was taken aback, simply because this is the first time anybody has ever acted this way towards me.

"uh... yeah i'm fine no worries..." i said giving her a faint smile. "to be honest... i had my head in the clouds a little bit too." i said. she looked at me and gave me a faint smile.

"oh... you're groceries...i'm sorry let me get them." she said standing up. as i started to get up her horn began to glow and so did all fo the groceries that had fallen to the ground. the hovered up into the air and remade themselves in their bags and then slowly floated over to me. i grabbed the bags and smiled.

"uh... thanks." i said smiling. we just kind of awkwardly stared at each other for a moment until the mare spoke up.

"OK well... sorry..." she said. "i've gotta get going... i'll see you around i guess..." she said.

"ha...yeah, see you around i said awkwardly." then we both turned around and went our separate ways. i didn't realize it at first, but that simple collision, wasn't just the one and only time i would ever see that mare. i didn't even give her my name, and she didn't give me hers... but i had no way of knowing that wasn't the last time i would see that mare... no, in fact i would be seeing her again very soon. the next time it would be more than just running into each other, literally, in the park.

i guess i will see her around...

**-Authors Note:** Well... you guys really seemed to like this story too... even if it was completely out of control... but this ones going to be different. its not going to be as dark and depressing... more... run of the mill slice of life... now... if you have read the original work, then you know whats coming and that's fine... just, no spoilers please. and unlike the first one... this story is going to be less... crazy, but still crazy enough... because it wouldn't be one of my stories if it wasn't crazy right? anyway... im taking this one more slowly... i dont have a plan exactly on the specific direction i want the remake to have... but ill burn that bridge when i get to it... anyway have a great new years... and i hope you all love this new remake.

-_Stay Shady... ^3^~_3


	2. Homewrecker

the morning started off the the painful sound of my alarm clock going off. its the kind of sound that makes me cringe whenever i hear it. i let out a painful moan as i slammed the snooze button. i don't know why i decided to set my alarm... i don't have any work today. i let out another sigh and laid back down. i laid there for another few minutes, but i couldn't get back to sleep. i let out a disgruntled sigh and got out of bed. i made my way to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. i washed up and then brushed my teeth. i walked into my room and tossed on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. i fixed myself breakfast...then stepped outside for a smoke. yet another boring morning all by myself. i leaned over the railing and smoked my cigarette.

"hey there kid..." said a voice next to me. i looked over and saw Noel walking out of her apartment. she too had a cigarette in her mouth that was already lit. "what's up?" she asked with a smile.

"nothing... just having a smoke." i said.

"you know smokings bad for you right?" she said. i eyed her down from her face to the cigarette in her hand and smiled at her.

"oh is that so?" i said. "what would you know about that..." she just let out a soft chuckle.

"well...not much" she said. she walked over and leaned against the railing. just being around her made me uncomfortable. it wasn't she herself that made me feel this way, but more of the fact that i know what she does. "say... zack...you look like a decent kid... i have to ask why do you live in this shitty neighborhood?" she asked looking over at me.

"you think i like living here?" i asked. "no...i'm stuck here... i can't go home... and i don't have friends... i'm on my own." i said.

"you know... you shouldn't say stuff like that." noel said. "you've always got friends... even if you don't know it."

"trust me...i don't..." i said. "and lets stop talking about me...what about you?" i asked looking over at her.

"what about me?" she asked.

"why do you do this to yourself?" i asked.

"don't ask that question..."

"too late..." i said. "and don't give me this crap about it 'being a living'... i don't buy that shit."

"fine i won't..." she said letting out a soft chuckle. "well... if i had to tell you truth... i'm like you in that way." she said. "i can't go home... and i don't have many friends... no, real friends... so... just like you...i'm stuck here." she said taking another huff of her cigarette. "speaking of my...well, life... i don't bother you do i?" she asked.

"would it make you feel better if i said no?" i asked.

"sorry about that kid..." she said.

"well... i've learned you're schedule... so i know when to stay away from you're... six o'clock...'appointments'." i said. "don't worry about it... really...don't." i said.

"you're one strange kid..." she said. "out of the two years you've been living here i would at least figure you'd be interested in my services." she said.

"you kidding me? i can't afford that shit... i barely pay the rent." i said. she just started laughing.

"that's funny..." she said. suddenly there was a loud commotion coming from down the hall. a lot of banging and screaming. while normally it would be a worrying sign... we knew exactly what it was. it was bruce... probably on another drunken stupor and beating his girlfriend. this time it sounded pretty bad though.

"five bucks says that's bruce." i said.

"that son of a bitch... i wish he'd just die." said noel. suddenly a loud sound penetrated the air. it was the sound of a door slamming open.

"you asshole let go of me..." shouted a girl. it was jenny... bruces dumb girlfriend. she's a nice lady... but i say she's dumb simply because she hasn't left that asshole yet.

'shut up you dumb bitch." said bruce. bruce was a larger man with more fat than actual muscle. he might have weight... but he sure knows how to use it... i see the bruises on jenny sometimes... she gets hit hard. "you think i can just pay the rent all by myself. get the fuck out of here." he said. he threw her outside in nothing but her pajamas. "don't come back unless you're ready to pay half the rent." then a familiar sound of the door slamming closed filled the air. jenny...was on the ground weeping.

"that son of a bitch..." i said. i quickly made my way down the hallway and down the stairs to the lot in front of the apartments were we all lived. the snow was falling lightly and it was cold. i rushed down and heard noel calling from up top.

"what are you doing kid?"

"something stupid probably..." i thought to myself. but i didn't have the gall to just sit there and watch her freeze. i rushed over to jenny weeping on the ground and unzipped my hoodie and threw it over her. "you okay?" i asked her. she looked at me with a sort of horror filled look. she was half in tears, half asleep... it was early to be honest... i'm surprised so much has already happened this morning.

"yes i'm fine..." she said sniffling. "thank you..." she said.

"why do you stay with that guy?" i asked.

"its not like i want to... i HATE HIM!" she shouted. she was mad so i backed off a little bit. "he would never let me leave... i can't get a job... and i can't afford to go back home... its like im...

"trapped." i said. she looked at me and i gave her a reassuring smile. "here..." i said helping her up... come on, lets get you out of the cold." i helped walk her up the stairs and up to the second floor. noel came met us there and took jenny.

"don't worry jenny... here... you can stay with me for the night." she said.

"thank you so much... the both of you." she said. "is it okay if i use you're shower?" asked jenny.

"no problem..." said noel. noel lead jenny inside after giving me back my hoodie. i put my hoodie back on and just stood there like an idiot. i didn't know what to do... so i just...left. i made my way down the stairs and started walking off into town. i usually walk off into town at times like this, it helps me clear my mind. so i made my way down the hall before i heard a voice behind me.

"hey kid...were you going?" i turned around to see that it was noel who asked that question.

"oh...you know... just going for a walk... helps me clear my mind." i said.

"alright... ill catch you later then." she said. i smiled and waved, she did the same and then she retreated back into her house. i made my way down the stapes and over to the road, and i made my way from there. i got out of the human district and made my way into the old town. i kept walking along...walked my way through the park. and all through town. at this point i must have been walking for about an hour or so. i had lost track of my mind and when i came too i didn't know were i was at first. i guess i was too deep in thought. when i looked around i saw that i was at sugar cube street. and just down the road was sugar cube corner, a famous pastry shop here in ponyville. perhaps i'll stop in for a snack... i haven't eaten much today. so i made my way down the street and up to the store.

i opened up the doors and was greeted with a pleasant wave of warmth. the warm air carried with it the smell of various baked goods which was rather pleasing, and only made me all the more hungry. as i could have guessed...this place was busy as usual. i walked over to the counter, which had a line. i stood behind some mare waiting on 2 others, a colt and a woman. at first i didn't notice... but at second glance i noticed the mare that i was waiting behind. and as luck would have it, it was the same mare i accidentally ran into yesterday. the purple unicorn who looked like she could outsmart anybody any day of the week. i don't know what came over me... but i suddenly spoke up.

"well ill be damned..." i said softly, but loud enough for her to hear. this caught her attention and she turned around to look at me. and to her surprise there i was. she looked at me and smiled.

"oh hey its you..." she said. "i didn't think we would ever see each other again." she said smiling.

"same here..." i said.

"so...uh..." she said. "hello again i guess." there was a palpable awkwardness in the air. i mean... when we first met it wasn't very favorable for us to just, literally, run into each other. the whole wait in line was awkward. she ordered her food and i did too. i don't know what she got, but i got a blueberry muffin and a bottle of orange juice... i don't know why... but i felt like having a second breakfast for lunch. i turned around and headed for the door, i did plan on just leaving with my food and eating it later at home... but then she stopped me. "hey...uh... why don't you sit down... i mean... last time we met i didn't even get your name." she said

"uh sure..." i said walking over and sitting down across from her at the table. she was right... i don't even know her name... kind of embarrassing. i sat down...and more awkward silence. "ok...well... conversation... lets start with names." i said breaking the tension to which she replied with a soft giggle. "my names zack... zachary miles." i admit i was blushing...and my throat was dry so i uncapped my orange juice and started drinking.

"my names twilight sparkle." the mare said making me almost spit my OJ everywhere. i started to choke on it a little bit and began coughing. "woah...are you okay?" she asked. the scene had started to draw a little attention, but it was short lived.

"yeah yeah i'm fine..." i said catching my breath. "uh... did you say twilight sparkle?" i asked.

"yeah...?" she said confused.

"as in the twilight sparkle that defeated discord... stopped the changeling invasion... and other things."

"i... didn't know i was that famous." she said.

"oh no... hero that saved equestria more then once... prodigy to the princess... those things are kinda...well, big!" i said. i could see that she was visibly blushing now.

"well... i don't let that kind of stuff get to me... so i don't really see it as a big deal." she said. there was yet another moment of palpable awkwardness and silence. "so... enough about me... tell me about you...zack." she said with a smile.

"oh geez... where do i begin." i said. "should i start with the nice house and wife i don't have... or all the friends i didn't make in school?" i said.

"not that popular eh?" she said. she gave me a short smile and i returned with the same.

"not in the slightest." i said. "i live in a crappy 3 room apartment and work at a dead end job behind the counter of some shitty corner store."

"humble beginnings..." she said which made me laugh a little.

"the neighborhood isn't even that great."

"yeah... i hear that the new ponyville is kinda... slummy."

"more like ghetto..." i said. "i live next door to a prostitute... a wife beater... and an old women... the rest of them are addicted to some kind of drug or owe some shady dealer money... and i barely get by on rent..." i said.

"ok so maybe you're beginnings are a little less than humble..." she said. i stared at her for a second and thought something to myself, then proceeded to ask her out loud.

"say...why did you ever invite a guy like me to sit down with you?" i asked. "i mean... we ran into each other in the park yesterday... talked for like...five seconds, and then left. i was pretty sure i would never see you again... let alone be sharing a... muffin together... albeit a delicious muffin at that." i said making her smile a little bit.

"well... why not?" she said. "i mean... you seem like an alright guy." she said after a short pause. "plus... our last encounter was kinda... blunt and very short lived... so lets try again... this time with less... tripping and falling." she said smiling making me laugh a little.

"sounds good..." i said.

"why don't we start off easy..." she suggested. "what do you do for a living?"

"i sit behind a counter at the corner store... on north oak street..." i said.

"do you like it?" she asked.

"not one bit..." i said. she giggled again. "what do you do..."

"i'm a librarian..."

"i don't mean to be rude... but you look like a librarian." i said.

"what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"i'm just saying you look like you spend a good portion of you're day buried in books." she smiled and started laughing.

time passed and we decided to walk around a bit after finishing our food. she even showed me her library, which is also the place she lived. her house, library... place, was a carved out tree. one of the more unique buildings in old ponyville. even though it was her house and also a library there was no way of telling where her house began and the library ended. it was pretty much just a library with a kitchen bathroom and bedroom... but the place was strangely cozy. if you told me i might be making a friend today...i would have just ignored you because i thought you were making fun of me... i never thought i actually would. lo and behold... i did. needless to say that me and twilight became, not the best of friends, but friends nonetheless.

after a while i kinda forgot the whole 'saved the world on several occasions'...thing. she became just a friend, not somepony super special... but a good friend. and i was actually glad. you see, me having no previous friends... didn't know how this whole "friendship" thing worked. i always thought it took days or weeks of getting to know somebody to be friends... guess i was wrong, it only takes one afternoon. so after getting to know each other i noticed that it was getting late... and i decided that i should start heading home before it got too dark outside.

"alright... i need to get home." i said.

"alright zack... ill see you some other day i guess..." said twilight.

"yeah... we'll hang out again some other time... see ya..." i said as i opened the door and stepped outside.

"bye..." she said as i closed the door. i turned around and started to make my way down the road. it was just about dusk... nd it was getting colder outside. i could see my breath and my nose was turning red from the cold. i knew my way back home from twilight's house, since it was close to the park, i could make my way home from there. and once i got to the park i knew exactly where i was going. but thinking about getting home brought back the memories of what happened this morning. i can't believe that just spending time with twilight today made me forget all about that... but now that i remember, the good mood i had left with was now quickly fading. now once again feeling a bit more than slightly depressed, i let out a deep sigh, and kept going down the road. the walk home wasn't too bad, an hour or so and i was just down the street from the apartments... but as i rounded the corner... i saw something strange.

there were a bunch of people and ponies standing outside the apartments, as well as some of the people who live in the apartments too. a closer look at the others showed that they were the ponyville guard. and some of the ponies were medics with a stretched haulding out a body... covered by a sheet. it didn't take me too long to see which apartment they were all crowding around. it was bruce and jenny's apartment. the first thing that came through my mind is that bruce finally went too far and killed poor jenny... but a i approached closer i could see that wasn't the case.

jenny was surrounded by guardsmen and was in handcuffs... her dress coated in blood, and she was crying hysterically. didn't take me too long to realize what had really happened, and i knew that the poor bastard being carried out of here must have been bruce. though i can't say that i feel sorry for the guy... i think he finally got what he deserved. the person i really feel bad for is jenny... because there's no way she's getting out of this scott free.

"zack!" shouted a voice. suddenly noel came running over. "oh good...you're back..." she said.

"miss...miss do you know this man?" asked one of the guard walking over. he was a stallion with a horn and grey fur and white hair.

"oh yes... this is my neighbor zachary miles..." she said.

"alright... , ms. scarlet here informs me you were present during the incident this morning... is that correct?"

"uhm... yeah... i was there right next to Noel... uhm... what happened?" i asked.

"well... Mrs. jenny rogers stabbed and killed her boyfriend multiple times with a kitchen knife..." he said. "when we got here she was crying hysterically over the dead body of her boyfriend..." he said. part of me couldn't believe it, but a lot of me kinda did. i knew that their relationship would end in blood... but i didn't know whose blood or when it would happen. even though jenny is most definitely going to be serving time for killing Bruce... i'm almost glad for her. i was almost contempt with what had happened until the guardsman said one more thing.

"even though we know that she killed her boyfriend... we can't figure out why she did it."

**-Authors Note: **there is no authors note...


	3. Christmas?

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

once more the annoying buzzing of my digital clock started filling the air. i lazily shot up from my bed... i felt like garbage today. i caught a flu the other day, and its been tough. speaking of tough... its been a month since jenny killed her boyfriend... it was a shock after the first week or so, but after that the days just seemed to roll on and i've almost all but forgotten her now. and as much as i hate to say it... i'm glad. i'm not glad that things went the way they did, but i'm glad that something happened... and i'm glad that jenny isn't the one who ended up dead. if i made the rules jenny would still be sipping tea or whatever in that warm room which now lay vacant... of course what a world we would live in i'd i did make the rules... so its probably best that i don't.

i got up and didn't bother putting on any regular clothes... just walked right out of my room in my pajamas which consists of just pants... comfortable pants to be specific. i put on a shirt... turned up my space heater and walked out into the living room. i don't have work today... and there's a reason but i can't remember why. i thought for a second until my eyes grazed over the calendar hanging on my fridge... December 25.

"oh shit its Christmas...!" i said. kinda sad... i forgot it was christmas. i mean... i don't really blame myself for forgetting though. it doesn't feel like christmas... just another winter day. glancing over my apartment you can definitely feel the "not christmas" vibe radiating from all of the decorations that i don't have. especially the tree i would have if i had a tree. unfortunately no decorations... no red and green. no trees or wreaths... and most importantly... no presents. mom and dad will probably send me some kind of card or gift in the mail. i can't hang out with twilight on christmas today either... she and her friends are up in canterlot celebrating the holidays. at least i get to spend this day with my three favorite people... me, myself, and I.

...

"wow i'm so lonely i think i just made myself sad." i said to myself softly in the still quietness of my empty apartment. i don't often have time off like this... usually i have work... or lately i've been filling this time in by hanging out with twilight or walking around town. but i've got a whole day all to myself... so what the fuck do i do with it? so i stood there in the middle of my lounge/kitchen contemplating what i should do next. just as i was about to do something there was a knock at my door. "damn it i was thinking..." i said as i sighed and headed towards the door. i walked over and opened up the door. "hello?" i asked.

nobody... there was nobody at the door.

"what?" i asked myself looking out. there wasn't anybody at my door... at all. i looked to the right, and the person would have to be pretty damn fast to run down the hall to the stairs and be gone already. or they could be even more brave and jump over the railing to the right. i closed the door after letting out a long sigh and after i closed the door i turned back to head back inside... must be my mind playing tricks on me... is what i thought, until something started knocking on the door again. i quickly turned around and bust the door open... and then everything was white...

and i shot up in my bed.

"GAH..." i shouted waking up. i stopped for a second... slowed down. i was in my bed... i was all sweaty and sticky... must have been a weird dream... but it felt so real. i sat there in my bed for a second. i took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. i tossed my covers off me, and stood up. its still christmas, i'm still alone, and nothing seems to be any different from that dream. i went and put on a shirt and made my way into the living room. i stopped and stared at the door for a second... just waiting for it to start knocking. after a while of staring at the door i knew it wasn't going to knock and that i was just having a weird dream. i let out another deep sigh and went into the kitchen area. i grabbed a bag of coffee and started to prepare a pot of coffee. i put the pot on the heater and waited. while i waited i made my way over to the couch, grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. the first channel to come on was the news.

"now over to weather..." said the anchorman.

"thank you Tom..." said the weather lady. i listened to the weather and the preppy weather lady bang on and on about it. all i really cared about was that the canterlot region was going to get a massive snow storm later today that's going to carry into the next day... that means ponyville is going to get that too... since we're not that far from canterlot.

"great..." i said putting down the remote and heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. just as i got into the kitchen there was a knock on the door. my head shot over and i stared at it for a second. i waited until there was a second knock and then started making my way over. i swear there better be somebody behind that freaking door. i walked over and opened up the door, and on the other side stood noel. she looked at me and smiled. she was wearing a red dress with a fur coat, rather fancy.

"hey zack... merry Christmas." she said. "i didn't wake you did i?"

"oh no... i was just getting breakfast ready... uh..." i said not being able to keep my eyes off the dress she was wearing. "uhm... you going somewhere?" i asked.

"why yes i am..." she said. "i've got to go keep a client of mine comfortable during the holidays..." she said.

"even during christmas?" i asked.

"he's paying me well to keep him company... its a win win for the both of us..."

"well..." i said, but i stopped knowing i can't change her mind. instead i just let out a sigh. "ok fine... but be careful... we're going to get a storm later today..."

"ill be fine" she said turning away with a smile. "bye zack... have a merry christmas..." she said with a wink as she then took off. I let out another sigh and closed the door. At least she stopped to say hello. i stood there for a second and then turned back to my apartment. I walked back to the kitchen and made myself breakfast... A bagel with cream cheese... Delicious.

now...seeing as it was christmas you'd think i would be getting and giving gifts... but no... there are no gifts to be given or to give... when there's nobody around. its sad really... but a holiday is just another day when there isn't anybody around to celebrate it with. i would go and see my parents... but i can't afford a train ticket back home. i thought that i wouldn't even be able to look forward to a christmas miracle today... but the world has a funny way of making things happen...

time passed... a few hours flew by and suddenly that storm they were talking about on the news sprung out of nowhere. i swear, i went to go use the bathroom and when i came back there were already several inches of snow on the ground. the snow was fierce and the winds were violent. it must be cold outside. i feel bad for anybody that gets caught in this horrible storm... but they're not me... and while it does sound like a terrible thing to say, its hard to feel bad for people and ponies you don't know. i bet twilight and her friends are nice and cozy up in the capital. i looked outside the window from my couch and could barely see more than five feet away.

and then...there was a knock.

my head snapped towards the door. i waited for a second and there was another knock. i thought back to that weird dream i had this morning and figured my mind might be playing tricks on me... but i'm pretty sure that this time i'm awake and the knocking on my door could be an actual person... but who the hell is knocking on my door at this time... in this storm. i quickly got up and moved towards the door and opened it up. part of me figured it might be a neighbor... maybe somebody i know. and another part of me thought that maybe my mind _was _playing tricks on me and when i opened the door there would be nothing but snow and a storm outside... but i reluctantly opened the door seeing what there was to find on the other side.

and sure enough... standing on the other side of my door was a woman. she was small and petite and was wearing a cloak. she looked up to me and smiled and without me even saying anything she walked right into my house. with a smile she looked around and then turned to me and smiled again. she had light blue hair tied in a ponytail, complimented by her eyes which were a darker shade of blue. but what she was wearing was strange too. she wore very revealing white clothes, the only thing keeping her warm was a furry white cloak which she wore around her shoulders with the hood over her head that she took off. and then i saw the weirdest thing about her. she seemed like an innocent girl... but her body was covered in tattoos. strange symbols wrapped around her body, across her belly, arms, legs, chest up her neck and around her eyes... who the hell just walking into my apartment? and i noticed that she was carrying something with her... like a giant rectangular case wrapped in chains and locked tight.

"what the... fuck... who are you?" i asked. "you can't just barge into people's apartments like that..." i said shutting the door.

"but it was so cold outside..." she said. she said still looking around. "besides this looked like such a humble and cozy little house..." she said still shedding her innocent smile.

"yeah but... my apartment is the last apartment on the second floor... why didn't you ask somebody closer?" i asked.

"hmm... i don't know." she said. what the actual fuck... "wait...no i do know." she said like a sudden thought just burst into her head. "your name is Zachary miles right...?"

"uh...wha-a but...what?" i said. i've never seen this person before in my life... and i'm pretty sure if i ever did see her i would remember such a strange looking person. "how do you know my name?"

"because i've been looking or you..." she said smiling.

"me? you've been looking for _me..._?" i said. "why?" i asked.

"because i'm supposed to give you something..." she said smiling.

"what... who the hell even are you?" i asked.

"oh...that's not important." she said smiling as she took off the large case that she had strung over her and laid it on the ground. it was covered in chains and had three locks on it. there was no way of knowing what was in there... but by the looks of the case it looked like it weighed a ton... how did this girl carry it all the way here? "but if you want to call me by some kind of name... cera will do." she said.

"c-cera..." i said. "uhm... ok cera... what the hell are you doing in my house... and how do you know me?" i asked.

"i suppose i should explain..." she said. "i don't know you, know you... but i've been told to find you and give you this..." she said gesturing to the large, heavily locked box now lying on the floor of my apartment.

"why?" i asked after pausing for a minute to absorb the situation.

"oh... i don't know..."she said with a smile still on her face.

"ok...but who sent you...?" i asked.

"i can't tell you that."

"well...uh...do you have the keys to the box?" i asked.

"nope..."

"uh...bu-... where are they then?" i asked.

"i don't know..."

"WHAT _DO _YOU KNOW?" i shouted angrily.

"hey now... no need to shout..." she said. "sheesh..." she said looking around the lonely apartment. "hey..." she said speaking up. "i'm hungry... do you have anything to eat?" Are you kidding me... she wants me to feed her now?

a few minutes passed as i sat on my couch right behind the small girl sitting on the floor eating cereal out of the box and staring headlong into the TV. i thought that a woman had first appeared at my doorstep... but now i think it might just be a child. but then what would a child be doing with a body full of tattoo's and the strength to move that freaking box.

"so..." i said catching her attention. "that box... what's in it?"

"have you seen all the locks and chains on that thing?" she asked. "you think i know?"

"i'm still confused... why did you show up at my house with a two ton box locked without the keys?"

"i don't know..." she said.

"gha... you don't know much do you." i said making fun of her since i was a little angry that she wouldn't give me any answers.

"Hey!" she exclaimed finally turning away from the television. "i just do what they tell me... that's all... i don't give a flying fuck what's in the damn box... all i know is that if i bring you the box master will be happy... and if master is happy i'm happy." she said.

there were so many things very wrong with that sentence. first of all it felt weird hearing the words "flying fuck" come out of that girls mouth. and what did she say...a master? who is her master.

"who's you're master?" i asked. she immediately covered her hands with her mouth.

"oh no..." she said. "i shouldn't have said that... master will be mad again." she said seeming distressed.

"you said it again..." i said.

"ignore that...you.. idiot" she said waving her fists at me angrily... she seemed really distressed now. her face was glowing red... she seemed rather flustered... and all of her anger seemed to be aimed towards me, but i didn't do anything.

"woah woah woah... ok... alright... calm down, i'm sorry... christ's sake." i said getting her to calm down. she calmed back down and pouted at me as she turned towards the tv again and picked the box of cereal back up. i just let out a sigh and stared at her as she sat on my floor. who the hell is this strange girl sitting in my living room, eating my cereal, and watching my TV. she was young... but her body was covered in tattoos... and she was rather mature for somebody who looks so young. plus she was talking about a master... what does she mean by master? like a karate master or something? i leaned over to get a good look at her face... but the pout that she flashed me before had vanished and she was once again absorbed in the television. "so... what now?" i asked.

"well... now i've gotta wait for this storm to blow over..." she said.

"geez... you certainly didn't seem to have a hard time _getting here _in the storm." i said.

"hey... give me a break... i was already on my way here when it started up..." she said. "you didn't catch the news today... it was on the TV they said there would be a storm."

"i..." she said trying to say something but she stopped... "i'm not aloud to watch a lot of tv at home..."

"does you're master say you can't..." i asked. she had a hollow face and a long stare as she looked towards the ground. "what can you tell me about you're master?"

"look..." she said turning back to me with a disdainful gaze. "all i know is that whatever the heck is in that box is supposed to be yours..." she said now standing up and staring down at me. "i was told by my master to give it to you because the mystics seem to think its important that you have it... he said you'd know how to open it... ok... so... shut up and open the damn thing already." she said.

"gha... what?" i said getting up... easily towering over the girl. "you think i know how to open that?" i asked. "i have no fucking idea..." i said. "i don't know who the hell you are... i don't know who the hell your master is and i have no idea how to open that fucking box..." i shouted. "you can't just burst into my house... eat my cereal... and tell me that some kind of...fucking whatever... is in that box and belongs to me... i mean... what the hell!" i shouted pacing around the room. when i finally finished my rant i looked back over to the girl.

i started breathing heavily after venting so much air and i glared at her with angry eyes. suddenly she started to tremble and then the dropped the box of cereal she held in her hands. not long after the girl herself fell to her knees and she started to wail as tears streamed down her face. in my moment of rage i forgot that despite the way she acts... she's just a girl. i mean... she gives off the impression of being older... but she's just a kid... and i just made her cry.

"aw... for fuck's sake..." i said calming down. "hey...c'mon don't cry..."

"UWAAAAHHHH" she said bawling her eyes out.

"hey c'mon... aw... seriously..." i said. needless to say... i wasn't good with kids. i reached my hand out and placed it on top of her head. "uh... there, there... i'm sorry... come on now... stop crying..." i said patting her gently on the head as i knelt down to get closer to her height. her wailing was reduced to sniffles and shutters as she started drying the tears from her face.

"i'm s-sorry..." she said with her voice trembling. "i don't like it when people shout..." she said. "look i'm sorry that i can't tell you anything..." she said. "but they didn't tell me much... and i was told very specifically not to let you know anything..." she said.

"geez...you're such a little kid..." i said sitting down.

"i am not..." she said prepping back up.

"look at this mess you made in my house..." i said picking up all the spilt cereal on the ground.

"i...i'm sorry." she said.

"first you come barging in here out of nowhere...dropping off this two ton box and won't tell me anything..." i said. "and if that weren't bad enough you start eating my food... watching my TV... then you make a mess and start crying... geez... you're _master _must put up a lot with you..."

"i'm sorry..." she said...her voice was weaker this time, which made me look up. and i say she was sniffling and getting all teary eyed again.

"gah...no its okay...really... its fine... don't cry...come on..." i said trying to get her not to cry. luckily i managed to calm her down before she started wailing again. "look... i'm not mad at you... its obviously not you're fault... its just... you know... i wish i had more answers." i let out a deep sigh and felt the irresistible urge to smoke a cigarette right about now.

what a pain...

**-Authors Note: **sorry it took me a while to get another chapter up. being swamped with finals and the holidays i ended up forgetting... hehehe. sorry T-T.

anyway im going to start getting back into the swing of things... i cant tell you when chapters are going to come out or what stories they'll be for... they'll just be there. so check back maybe every other day to see.

-_Stay Shady~ _


End file.
